


Promposal

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Outro dia, outro ridículo evento no campus da faculdade comunitária de Greendale.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Jeff Winger
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Promposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maid_Marian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_Marian/gifts).



Outro dia, outro ridículo evento no campus da faculdade comunitária de Greendale. O evento em questão era um baile, e o tema do baile era simplesmente “baile escolar”. A lógica do reitor para isso é que devido a uma parte razoável dos alunos de Greendale tinham obtido seus diplomas por meio de supletivos seria uma gentileza dar a eles a chance de ter uma experiência normal de ensino médio. 

E lá estava Jeff, no canto do salão, cinco horas antes do evento começar. 

Porque Annie que tinha pedido, e apesar de fazer pouco da idéia como esta merecia no final do dia lá estava ele ajudando a preparar a decoração, segurando a escada enquanto ela colava corações de papel no alto da parede. 

“Eu acho que nós acabamos acabamos agora” Annie disse após colocar o último coração na parede.

“Então está a altura do seu baile na época de escola ?” Jeff perguntou

“Você vai ter que perguntar o Troy. Quando o baile do último ano aconteceu eu já estava na reabilitação”

“Droga. Sinto muito”

“Tudo bem”

“Eu também não fui no meu, se isso serve de consolo”

“Jeff Winger adolescente já era legal demais para bailes ?”

“Algo assim” 

“Talvez eu não teria ido pro meu, ninguém me pediu para ir...ninguém me pediu pra ir comigo nesse também”

E uma parte dele acha que ele devia ignorar o subtexto, para ajudá-la aprender que mostrar tanto do que o seu coração deseja é uma das maneiras mais fáceis de acabar com ele partido mas ao invés disso, contra o seu melhor julgamento ele ofereceu sua mão enquanto ela descia da escada e disse :

“Milady, você me daria a honra de ser a minha acompanhante no baile essa noite ?” ele disse como se ele fosse um personagem naqueles romances de época que ela gostava. 

Annie sorriu. Colocou sua mão na dele e disse :

“Nada me faria mais feliz, Milorde” 


End file.
